The invention relates to a device that is used with a yarn feeding mechanism that feeds an intermittent length of yarn to a storage element such as a suction tube for subsequently being inserted into the shed of a fabric being woven by a rapier on a shuttleless loom. In normal operation, a pair of takeoff rolls withdraw a measured length of yarn from a package and feeds this measured length of yarn to a storage tube for subsequent insertion by the rapier into the shed of the yarn. The length of yarn stored in the storage tube is slightly less than the full length of the yarn needed for each filling. As a result, just before the rapier reaches the end of its stroke, the feed rolls are separated so that the last approximate inch of filling yarn is pulled directly from the package. The separation of the feed roll as the rapier approaches the end of its stroke is under the control of a cam assembly that is operated off of the main shaft of the loom.